The present invention relates to a device for use in volleyball training and, more particularly, to such a device for maintaining a volleyball at a desired height for spike shot training of volleyball athletes.
In the game of volleyball, a particular ball-hitting move is referred to as a "spike". In a spike, the volleyball athlete jumps to meet a descending ball at a point above the top of the volleyball net. At that point, the volleyball athlete hits the ball, directing it downward over the top of the net. Spiking requires a high level of skill and coordination of volleyball athletes. It is, therefore, desirable to provide means for practicing the spike shot in volleyball.
In order to practice spiking a volleyball, the volleyball must be located some distance above the top of the volleyball net on the side of the net on which the volleyball athlete hits the volleyball. The volleyball athlete jumps up and downwardly directs hand movement to contact the volleyball. In a successful spike shot, the hand contact with the volleyball directs the volleyball over the net, but downwardly within the boundary lines of the volleyball court. The spike is a particularly effective shot in volleyball. The skilled volleyball athlete is able to direct the spiked ball in a desired direction and at a fast rate of speed. Because of this, defending a spike is not easy. Skilled spiking is, therefore, a favored attribute of volleyball athletes.
Several devices for practicing volleyball spiking are known. These devices are each attached with a fixed base, or otherwise fixed to a wall or the volleyball net. The devices are, thus, not easily moveable or transported. Certain of the devices allow for varying the height at which a volleyball is maintained relative to the court floor, however, moving mechanical equipment must typically be operated to vary that height. As can be easily understood, the mechanical equipment must be maintained and is subject to wear and breakage. Furthermore, certain of the conventional spiking practice devices have included vertically positioned poles for maintaining a volleyball at the desired height. Such vertically positioned poles located in the direct vicinity of the volleyball athlete's jump in spiking practice can be a safety hazard to the athlete that jumps into the pole.
It would be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide a simplified device for maintaining a volleyball at a desired height to allow volleyball athletes to practice spiking. It would also be an improvement to provide such a device that is economical in comparison to the prior devices and that allows for ease of manipulation and operation at varied heights and locations. Additional advantages of improved safety, and others, would also be improvements in the art. The present invention provides these and other advantages.